A Beautiful Dream
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: Harry/Draco oneshot. An overtired, sleep deprived Harry retires to his bed for the night to dream of his secret desire...


**Author's Note:** This short little oneshot was inspired by a scene from _Booklady_'s fic "Perspective" (which is a wonderful little fic, as is its sequel "A New Direction", as is pretty much everything _Booklady_ has written for that matter — all of which is posted at foreverfandom). This is dedicated to my friend Bine, who has been asking for something new from me for quite some time now. Hope you like it Bine!! And a special thank you is due to the illustrious _Moonflower Rose_ (read her incredible fics at foreverfandom as well — especially "Utopia") for letting me steal a little quirk from her! Thanks Sis!!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Only the sexy little things they do to each other came from my own head. ; ) No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by my writing this. And now… please read, enjoy, and review. : )

**A Beautiful Dream**

(by C. Adrien Cummings)

The Gryffindor common room was surprisingly full, considering the time. It was nearing midnight, and even on a Saturday like today, people tended to retire to their dorms before now. Harry didn't even know what time it was… just that he was exhausted. This was punctuated by the ear-popping yawn that he was unable to hold in. The yawn drew Hermione's attention away from the book in her lap, a feat so rare that Harry would likely have gotten a round of applause had the common room been more populated. Hermione's gaze flitted away from Harry after a moment and toward the clock on the wall. Taking in what she saw there, she suddenly sat upright in shock.

"Is it really that late?" she asked nobody in particular.

Harry stifled the end of his yawn and stood. "That it is, Hermione. You were just too wrapped up in that book to notice. What are you reading now anyw…" he trailed off, catching a glimpse of the book's cover. The laughter in his voice was unmistakable when he said, "Please tell me that isn't Hogwarts: A History _again_."

Hermione scowled and replied, "So what if it is?"

Ron laughed this time and said, "Hermione… how many times have you read that now?"

"If you must know, seven. But this is an updated version, so it's hardly like I'm just rereading the same thing over and over," Hermione said defensively, lips pursed.

"I can't imagine they've changed the beginning, though… have they? I mean, the days of the founders can't have changed much between this and the previous edition, right? At the least, the first three-quarters of the book has to be pretty much the same as it's always been, doesn't it?"

"Uh, Ron…" Harry said in warning, having watched as Hermione's face grew steadily redder. He was too late to prevent the pending outburst, however.

Striding up to Ron, Hermione smacked him across the face and said in a quiet, yet seething tone, "What I like to do is my own business, Ronald. You don't hear me berating you for playing chess five hours a day — _every_ day — while your grades slip ever further."

Looking appropriately chastised, Ron wisely kept his mouth shut as Hermione stormed off up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Well handled, Ron," said Ginny, bringing laughter from the others in the room and drawing his attention back to her and the chess match they were waging. It was their seventh one that night. Harry chuckled when he realized that the well-fought battles between the two were indeed approaching the five hour mark.

"Wait," Harry forestalled them, "before you two get too absorbed in the match again, I'm heading to bed. I'm bloody exhausted. Do me a favor and keep the noise down when you come up later, okay Ron? I'm so tired that I should actually sleep through the night for once… and I'll be out as soon as my head hits the pillow, for sure. The last thing I need is to be woken up in a half hour because of the ruckus you usually cause getting ready for bed," he finished good-humoredly.

Ron blushed a bit (a true feat considering that the color had never left his cheeks after Hermione's slap) and replied, "You got it, Mate. Shouldn't even be another half hour anyway. I should be able to put her away in less time than that," he said, looking back to Ginny and the chessboard. "I'll be extra-quiet anyhow. G'night."

Harry clapped his best friend on the shoulder and wished him a good night as well. Ginny stood up and gave him a hug, whispering, "Good night, HJ."

"Night, Gin," Harry replied, turning and walking towards the staircase to the boys' dormitories. He looked back to the pair in front of the fireplace one last time and could have sworn he'd seen Ginny tip him a little wink as she turned her head back to the board and made her next move. Writing it off as an overactive imagination brought on by sleep deprivation, Harry turned and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

After changing into his pyjamas, brushing his teeth, and using the loo, Harry collapsed into his bed, melting into the luxurious sheets and comforter. As he had expected, his eyes closed immediately and he was dreaming in no time…

The lips on his own were soft and wet… and very welcome. The conscious part of Harry's mind was pleased that it was this dream again. The beautiful blond boy who was his forbidden fruit was stretched out on top of him. Harry kissed him hungrily and opened his lips wide, eagerly admitting the blonde's probing tongue. "_Draco…_" he moaned softly when they broke apart for air.

A soft, incoherent moan was the only verbal response he got before he was being kissed again. And oh! what a kiss it was! '_This_ is what kissing is,' Harry's conscious mind thought as his tongue twisted and twirled around Draco Malfoy's. 'Not what I've seen everyone else doing in the halls — practically trying to devour one another — and _definitely_ not what I did with Cho.' He gave up thinking and proceeded to simply _feel_ everything the boy on top of him was doing: kissing him like his life depended on it; grinding his hips down into Harry's and rubbing their erections together creating _delicious_ friction, even through their clothes; and moaning and panting with the pleasure of it all.

After a few minutes of this treatment, Draco pulled back from Harry a little and began to tug at Harry's shirt. So immersed he was in the kisses and the friction on his groin, Harry hadn't realized that Draco had already removed his own pyjama top. Once his was off, Harry pulled Draco back down onto him and gasped at the feel of their bare chests touching for the first time. 'This is even better than normal… the dream's never gone beyond kissing before!' Harry's conscious mind gave one more comment before disappearing beneath the pleasure again.

Another few minutes of slow, deep, passionate kissing, Draco began to slide down Harry's body. Trailing kisses and licks down the brunette's neck and shoulders, drawing deeper moans and more pronounced gasps from the beautiful boy, Draco proceeded further still, until he was kissing, licking, sucking, and lightly biting Harry's chest. Harry's nipples erected while Draco watched, and the blonde closed his lips around one of them while his hand tweaked the other. The whimper this elicited from Harry was music to Draco's ears. He continued these attentions until Harry was begging for more.

Draco kissed his way further down Harry's well-toned body, pausing at his navel to dip his tongue into it, drawing a shiver and another whimper from the boy. Harry's hands were now firmly pushing Draco's head lower, his fingers clenching around the silky blond strands of hair which slipped almost fluidly through his grasp. "Draco, _please…_" Harry begged.

Well, how could the blonde deny such a beautiful request made by such a beautiful boy? Pulling away from Harry's body slightly, he untied the drawstrings at the waist of Harry's pyjama pants and began to pull them down. Harry raised his hips off the bed to assist Draco's efforts. Seconds later, completely divested of his clothes, Harry found himself the object of a lust-filled stare. Looking down into the sexy grey eyes, clouded over with desire, Harry found himself wanting this even more than ever before. His head fell back to the mattress and he lost sight of those _gorgeous_ eyes when he felt Draco's hand close around the shaft of his cock. A loud moan escaped him.

This only served to urge Draco on, and he began to stroke slowly but firmly _up_ and _down_ the exquisite cock before him. With every motion of his hand, Draco heard Harry moan, groan, whimper, or beg for more. Harry's hips were bucking of their own accord, and Draco had to fight to maintain control of the situation. After all, he wanted to do far more than just _touch_ Harry…

Much to the brunette's disappointment, Draco removed his hand from Harry's cock and brought both hands up to the boy's chest instead, pinching and tweaking his nipples. Harry was still writhing uncontrollably, but his orgasm no longer seemed quite as imminent after a couple minutes. Sensing this, Draco brought his hands back down to Harry's cock, lightly teasing the sensitive skin near the head. At Harry's whimpering insistence that he wanted "_more, damn it… please more_", Draco wrapped one hand around the base of the glorious cock in front of him and lowered his mouth to it. Parting his lips and sucking in just the head, Harry's body jerked up off the bed, thrusting deeper into Draco's warm and welcoming mouth. To Draco, it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen or felt.

Still, Draco forced Harry's hips back down onto the mattress and held them there for a minute until Harry seemed to gain enough control of his muscles to keep himself from bucking back up again. He wanted to be in control of this meeting, and he would be, even if he had to pause like this every so often. Once Harry had managed to keep his own hips down, Draco removed his hands from the brunette's hips and slid them back to the boy's cock. One grasped the base of it, while the other reached lower, touching and eventually cupping Harry's balls. All the while, Draco's head bobbed _up_ and _down_ over Harry's cock. He couldn't quite take the whole thing into his mouth at once — Harry was just short of eight inches, and Draco hadn't managed to defeat his gag reflex yet — but he was still able to lick, slurp, and suck the sexy boy's cock like no one had before. Of course, no one _had_ before, so…

Harry's hips began to move of their own accord again, and the moans and whimpers grew ever more pronounced as Harry's orgasm rose. Draco hadn't been sucking him for all that long when a low, keening cry erupted from Harry's mouth and his balls twitched in Draco's hand. Seconds later, he was coming into the blonde's mouth, and Draco was savoring his first — long awaited — taste of Harry James Potter.

A few minutes later, Draco was still lying in the same position he'd been in, his face close enough for his breath to tease Harry's slowly softening cock, when he heard Harry sigh. The brunette's heart rate had finally returned to its normal level, and Harry longingly whispered, "_Oh!_ how I wish this were real…"

"You mean it's not?" Draco said quietly, raising his head from Harry's body and looking up to meet the other boy's eyes.

Harry's eyes widened comically, and he gasped. "You… you mean it _is?!?!_"

Draco licked his lips lasciviously. "Well… it tasted real…" He winked.

Harry was speechless. Could this be??? "B… bu… but…" he stammered, trying to speak despite his mind being a complete haze.

"Felt real too," Draco said, running his fingers gently over Harry's balls again. Harry shivered and Draco smiled.

"_Draco?_" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, Harry… it's really me. I'm really here. And we really did just do all that," he replied.

The brunette's head flopped back onto the pillow as Harry struggled to assimilate all this information. 'How in the world did this happen?' he wondered.

While he was still pondering, Draco's hand stopped its gentle teasing of Harry's balls and he slid his body back up Harry's. Leaning in to kiss the other boy on the cheek, Draco whispered, "You know, Harry… the night is still young..." he paused for a moment and licked the shell of Harry's ear. "There's _so_ much more we could do."

Harry's eyes gleamed for a brief moment before dimming again. "But Ron… and the others…" he said, the disappointment very noticeable in his voice. "They'll all be coming up soon. It's after midnight, and…"

Draco held a finger to Harry's lips, shushing him. "Ginny will take care of that for us," Draco said mischievously, looking Harry in the eye and winking at him again. Eyes widening again, Harry remembered the wink he thought he saw Ginny give him as he made his way to the stairs earlier…

Seeing the realization striking Harry, Draco leaned in and kissed him again. There was no hesitation at all on Harry's part, as he greedily opened his mouth to suck on Draco's tongue, moaning deeply and loudly. Harry's last rational thought of the night, coming to him just before Draco moaned in return and ground his rock-hard cock down into Harry's bare thigh, was, 'I really must thank Ginny tomorrow.'

After that, there was no more thinking. Just _feeling_. All night.


End file.
